


Wicked End

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [18]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, buhbye, extremely tall baseball guy fluff, sorry aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Aaron gets some more action but then things go South, and not in a good way.





	Wicked End

Sunday morning, he could feel the regret spread through his whole body as he opened his eyes. He rolled over and buried his face in a pillow, not wanting to face a world where she was really with someone else--like not just fucking but actually dating. He wondered if she was waking up next to that guy. Wondered if she was feeling the same feelings he was. He was glad he had been with those girls, though. Moving on was crucial and it was a first step, no matter how bad he now felt about it. Thinking of that guy, though, had jealousy running through his veins and that guys' size had Shadows' self doubt coming out of nowhere. He couldn't help but want to beat his face in but for the first time maybe ever, knew he'd probably lose that fight. He used his anger to get up and get out of the house.  
"I'm going for a run." He mumbled to the guys as he was leaving.  
Syn had wandered into Zacky's room the previous night, but only to fall on the bed next to him, mumbling and passing out as he threw an arm across his friend.  
  
Violet woke up to a tornado of emotions. Part of her was happy to be with someone so hot and so interesting. Part of her didn't want to hurt him. Part of her hated it and thought she was cheating on Shadows. She knew texting Zacky was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself.  
- _hey-_  
_-hi...saw your kiss last night-_  
_-sorry you had to see that.-_  
_-it's okay. we're all just a little protective of you. we miss you.-_  
_-I miss you guys too. how is he?-_  
It was probably 10 minutes before Zacky texted back. By then, she was up and making coffee.  
_-he's out for a run right now. he took it hard. the three of us did. when he saw that you two had left your box, he left the bar with two chicks. he was better after that, but i'm pretty sure he's not okay this morning.-_  
_-I guess I asked for that...how about syn?-_  
_-he was sexting jade all night, which just turned him into a ragemonster. now he's ok though-_  
The memory of waking up with Syn's long arms encircling him made him feel better.  
_-are you okay...cutie?-_  
_He blushed despite himself._  
_-yes, i'm okay beautiful. thanks for asking...what about you?-_  
_-confused. also now jealous. baby steps.-_  
_-yes, baby steps.-_  
  
The beautiful fall day surrounded by fall colors and crisp fall air helped Shadows' mind wander as he kept pushing himself. One second he thought he could do this, the next he was crashing into a deep chasm of depression. He kept thinking about what Jimmy would tell him to do. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what he'd say. He would look at Matt like he was stupid and remind him that life is short and to do whatever the fuck you want. They had so many different lyrics on the subject, he found it disgustingly ironic. Did he really have this many feelings for a woman he'd only known a couple of months, or was it just because he couldn't have her? Was it just lust? He ran harder to try and outrun his thoughts.  
  
Jade came over that afternoon. She walked in without knocking to find Violet watching the live DVD with a beer in her hand.  
"Oh my god, Violet. You just went on a date with that baseball god and you're still stuck on Matt?!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Jade." She just continued to watch her favorite band.  
Jade sat down and took a sip of Violet's beer, "How'd it go?" She grabbed the remote so she could turn it down.  
Violet turned a drunk gaze to her sister, "Awesome. Too awesome. He's amazing."  
"Yeah, sounds awful. D'you fuck him?"  
"Yes."  
Jade laughed, "And?"  
"He lasted all of about 20 seconds."  
"But that's all you needed, right?" Jade threw her head back laughing--mocking her sister's addiction.  
Violet gave her a truly pissed off look, considering how right she was.  
"Matt saw me on national tv, thanks to you, and had a threesome with two girls from a bar."  
The smile faded from Jade's face. She cleared her throat, having a rare moment of seriousness, "I'm sorry, Violet...moving on sucks."  
Violet nodded, wiping a tear away. She tried to lighten the mood, "So I hear you had a pretty hot phone date with Syn."  
Jade blushed, "Yeah. He just started sexting me the filthiest stuff I've ever heard out of nowhere...It happened to be the same time the game started," She gave Violet a sideways glance just to let her know she wasn't stupid, "It started with the typical 'what are you wearing' and turned into one of the hottest, longest nights of my life. And then, he stopped. No ending, nothing. Pusstease."  
"So he's good at it--talking dirty?" Violet's lips perked up into a naughty smile.  
"Mmmmm, fuck yes. No, I'm not letting you read it."  
"Probably a good idea."  
  
The boys all watched Shadows come back from his run. He went straight to his shower without saying a word.  
Johnny laughed and poked Syn, "You should go make him feel better."  
Without missing a beat, Syn retorted, "Why me? You're the one who sucks dick."  
Everyone else laughed and Johnny gave him the finger.  
"Should we make sure Violet never finds out about last night?" Brooks asked.  
Zacky looked into his coffee cup, "Ummmm, it's a little late for that."  
Syn put his forehead on the table, "Zacky, you didn't."  
"What? She slept with the baseball giant. She can't be mad," Zacky defended himself.  
"No. Now they're just both gonna be mad...why are you even texting her?"  
"She texted me this morning, actually."  
"You didn't say anything else mean, did you?"  
"Syn, you're getting a little defensive. Go text your girlfriend."  
Syn did remember that he needed to text her. He walked off to his room, mumbling something about her not being his girlfriend.  
  
_-sorry about last night, I was really drunk and basically passed out.-_  
_-that's what I figured. We'll have to finish that conversation some time.-_  
_-Definitely.-_  
  
When M. emerged from his room he was ready to work, to get his mind focused on anything else. Syn came back in the room and Shadows cracked the whip.

  
  
Tuesday morning Violet looked up from her desk to find the 6'7" young buck standing in front of her, arms folded.  
"Aaron--" She sat back, suddenly clearing her throat.  
"Violet." He quietly walked around to her side of the desk as she stood up. He looked down at her, "I just heard you were attacked last week. By one of these guys' exes!?" He motioned to the wall she had their MH magazine cover on, "You still want to tell me there's nothing between you two?!" He wasn't enraged, but he was insistent and clearly angry.  
Violet switched gears from being turned on by his presence to being on the defensive, "Aaron, you need to understand lots of things. First, that crazy bitch was reacting to the shit in the magazines. She is certifiable. Second, yes. There is...stuff...between me and Matt, but nothing you need to worry about. Third. Even if there was....I told you I wasn't exclusive, which means I have a low tolerance for jealousy. Can you or can't you handle that?" She folded her arms, standing up to him and being as frank as she could.  
He pursed his lips, clearly irritated. Then he narrowed his eyes, "It's so fuckin' hot that you know exactly what you want. Not used to that."  
"Well I'm sure you're used to dating girls and not women."  
"Fair enough." He backed her up against the desk and kissed her impatiently. Then he reached over and locked her door before caressing her backside, "I'd like that second chance, if that's alright with you."  
His answer came in the form of her putting her arms around his middle and kissing him back. He lifted her ass onto the desk and leaned over her, reaching under her skirt and stripping off her panties. She reached into her drawer for protection, undid his jeans, and rolled it on him. He moaned slightly when she touched him, breaking away to try and make sure she was ready for him. The look in her eyes made him take her all at once, holding her thighs around him.  
"Vi--" He choked out her name as he started shallowly grinding his hips into her. A smile snuck across his lips as he waited for it.  
"Aaron--fuck--" She arched her back and tightened around him as she gripped the edges of the desk above her head. With that he stood up and lengthened his stroke, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The look on his face was absolute heaven.  
This is getting so out of control, she thought.  
Violet had actually never had sex in her own office. She'd fantasizes about it quite a bit, though, which made it that much hotter.  
When Aaron put a finger to her lips to shush her, she put it in her mouth and he sucked in a breath. He didn't stop, though, and as he went harder, she sucked and played with her tongue around his long fingers--staring back at him while she did it.  
His hardness was stroking her G spot just right and after a delicious build up she used both her hands to grip his forearm so she had anything to hold onto, as his finger fell out of her wet, inviting mouth when she moaned. He could actually feel her get wetter as she came, which drove him over the edge.  
"Violet--" He gripped her jaw roughly with one hand while he leaned over and kissed her hard, "You're fucking killing me--" He forced her hands over her head and held them with one hand, "I'm gonna fuckin' lose it here in a second, sweetheart. You can be with whoever the fuck you want but right now you're fuckin' mine." He unleashed into her as she cried out.  
Oh, fuck, did he have her number.  
Violet fought through the fog that was enveloping her and found his gaze. She put up a fight--pushing back into his huge hand, baring her teeth, and giving him the most daring look she could muster--hoping to wake the beast.  
Aaron growled loudly at her, pulling out and flipping her over perfectly. He found her again, shoving in and starting a punishing pace. Violet clawed at her desk and groaned, spreading her feet to get as much of him as she could. Aaron ignored her next orgasm and gripped her hips with his large hands, pushing into her as she cried.  
She was wearing a halter top of some sort and he watched as her back tensed and rippled with what he was doing to her. Her skirt barely revealed her plump little ass to him as he bit his lip. Fuck she was hot.  
He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, baby, it's almost over." He knew he was overdoing it. Then he saw one eye of hers gaze back at him naughtily.  
"Give me all you got, baby--" Her comment made him go a little harder but then bury himself to the hilt as he shuddered and gasped helplessly, finishing inside her as he gripped her hips.  
"Violet--" His voice was ragged and almost sobbing as he leaned over and put his forehead between her shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath. She had finished when he did, and she lay chest to desk, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. Aaron kissed her cheek and neck, "Mmmmmm....you're a challenge that's certainly worth all of it, baby." His face stayed nuzzled in the crook of her neck for a moment.  
A whimper escaped her lips when he pulled out. She faced him as they both stood up, chest still heaving as he zipped back up. The smirk on his face made her smile unabashedly up at him.  
"You have time to show me around?"  
Violet gave him a surprised look, thinking for sure he just wanted to fuck, "Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
She cleaned up and took him to the studio, "This is where the magic happens. It's a little eerie right now, so quiet..."  
"Where are they?" He had to admit he had been looking forward to meeting this guy who had to be constantly pining after her while he got to be with her.  
"They're off in a cabin in the woods for awhile. They needed to get away. Too many interruptions in the city."  
She showed him the rest of that floor before coming out and asking, "You wanna come over to my place tonight? We can...watch a movie or something."  
His huge smile returned, "Can't get enough, huh?"  
Violet blushed and smiled.  
She took him to meet Raven, who had luckily not been in his office when they were in hers. She walked in and Raven was facing the other way.  
"Vi, what the fuck happened in your office?! It looks like--" He turned, stopped, and grinned.  
Violet also grinned, "I know what it looks like, Rave."  
Her partner put his hand out as Aaron shook it.  
"Aaron, this is my business partner Raven. Raven, this is Aaron."  
"Hi, Aaron. Nice to see Violet dating again."  
Violet rolled her eyes at Raven while Aaron looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
She pulled him out of the room before anyone could make it worse.  
  
That night she made dinner and put on clothes that looked like lounge clothes but were super sexy. When he walked in the door, he took her breath away once again. Unfortunately, his big arms and shoulders often just made her miss Shadows.  
As soon as he was in the room, he didn't waste any time, but hiked her up in his arms and threw her legs around his waist. They stumbled to her room and he slammed the door. Within seconds they were naked and under the covers again. She left the bedside lamp on, but outside it was already pitch black.  
Their lips hungrily kissed as Aaron quickly slipped into her...  
  
Half a delicious hour later, they fell apart, sweaty and satisfied. Aaron still couldn't believe how good she was--how she took control when she wanted, gave up control when she wanted, let herself go like she didn't give a fuck about anyone else but the two of them.  
She turned to him, "You wanna stay?"  
He smiled, "Now we're there?....sure, I'll stay."  
She went to clean up and Aaron got up and put on his boxers. He looked around, saw something leaning against the wall and turned it around.  
"Violet!!! Seriously!?!" Aaron's voice was angry and hurt.  
She walked back in the room, pulling on her shirt again, face going white as he held the picture of her and Matt kissing--which still had the personal note on it. She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Why hadn't she moved that?  
"Violet, why are you lying to me?!" He set it down and folded his arms.  
"Aaron, I'm trying to move on, I am, but--it's so h-hard..." She teared up as she faced him, "We don't think it's a good idea to be together, for several reasons...but it's all I want..." Her voice faded away.  
"So what am I? Rebound? Fuck buddy?"  
"No, Aaron..." She looked up again, standing and moving closer to him, "I do really like you, and...am fucking crazy attracted to you. We are amazing in bed together, I like spending time with you...I don't expect you to wait for me to get over him, though..." She sat back down, shoulders sagging and fighting back tears.  
Aaron got dressed quickly and put a hand under her jaw, "I hope you find what you're looking for, Violet. Sure was fun while it lasted." She watched him leave and then fell back on the sheets.


End file.
